What You Waiting For?
|artist= |year=2004 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= (Classic/Mashup) |effort= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=2 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc= to to (Remake) |gc= to Cyan/Aqua to (Remake) |lc=Pink (PS3) (Remake) |dura=3:45 |nowc=WhatYouWait |audio= |mashup=Sweat Mashup (JD3) |pictos = 84 (Classic) 53 (Mashup) |perf =Natsuko Ferguson}}"What You Waiting For?" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with the hot pink poofy hair with yellow highlights. She wears a yellow dress with streaks of purple, some shaped liked arrows and some wavy lines coming out from the center of the skirt reaching out until the end. The center of the skirt itself has a purple triangle where the wavy lines come from. She also wears yellow boots with a purple rim and a pink bracelet on her left hand. During the chorus, her dress turns light blue and the streaks turn dark red. Her boots also turn blue with a red rim, and the highlights on her hair also turn light blue. She has a pink outline. ''Just Dance 2015'' In the coach selection image for the Mashup of Maps, she looks more realistic. Her face is now clearly visible, and the streaks on her dress during the verses and bridge are slightly more reddish. She now has a blue outline. Remake In the remake, she is in a darker hue and her face is no longer visible. The rim of her boots during the verses and bridge are now dark blue. She has a blue outline like in the coach selection image. whatyouwait_coach_1_big.png|Original Mad_mashup_coach_1@2x.png| whatyouwait jdu coach 1.png|Remake Background The background seems to be a clock. In the first verse, the clock's color is pink and when the chorus begins, the color scheme changes to blue. There are clouds which change from pink to stormy blue and clockwork and gears in the far background. The dancer is standing on a platform which seems to be a clock. There is more animation in the Xbox 360 background. Mashup What You Waiting For? has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *''Maniac'' *''Pump It'' *''Skin-To-Skin'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) *Maniac GM *Pump It *Skin-To-Skin *I Was Made For Loving' You (Sweat) Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: Jerk your right shoulder such that it goes up and down once with your left arm down. Gold Move 2: Straighten your body and slam your arms down whilst standing still. Whatyouwait gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Whatyouwait gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Whatyouwait gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Whatyouwait gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sweat Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Move: Raise your hands in a circular move (done during Maniac). Maniac gm 3.png|Gold Move (Maniac) Whatyouwaitingmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups What You Waiting For? ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Beauty And A Beat * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * I Kissed a Girl * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * Super Bass Captions What You Waiting For? appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Be Free * Chosen * Dream Doll * Headache * No No No! * Pull Me * Punch 'N' Stomp * Temper Tantrum * Victory Step Trivia *'' '' is the first Gwen Stefani song on the series. It is followed by Rich Girl. *On Xbox 360, the coach s hair occasionally glitches as it turns purple when she bends. *The Beta version had a different choreography, which was removed for unknown reasons. It was most likely changed because there was little right arm movement for Wii and PS3 consoles, distributing much fewer points. Part of it can be viewed in the preview here. **The Beta part choreography seen in the preview would score 6 moves while the official one scores 15. There might be more to the unused choreography than was shown. **The pictograms in the beta routine from the preview were also not in sync. *The top two arrow-stripes on the dancer s dress were green but, in the final release they were purple like the others. *The second Gold Move sometimes appears to have a shorter delay between the in-shine and the aftershine on Xbox 360: if the move is performed correctly, then the aftershine will appear immediately after the pictogram fades and after the in-shine finishes, but not as fast as the Wii and PS3. * The coach makes a cameo in the background for the Classic routine of Just Dance. *There is a glitch where the coach s legs turn purple when she does a certain move. *"Hoe" and "damn" are censored. *In the Mashup, the Party Rock Anthem pictogram color is changed to orange, Maniac pictogram color was changed to a reddish color and Skin-To-Skin pictogram color is in a different shade of green. *This coach was featured in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2014 along with a scene from Kiss You under Dance. *To get the avatar for this in Just Dance 2014, you need to have a save data from at least one of the first four games (this is not possible on the Xbox One or PlayStation 4). *There are four versions of the song: the explicit version, the clean version, the extended explicit version and the extended clean version. The game uses the second which removes the "hoe" such that "Take a chance you stupid hoe" becomes "Take a chance you stupid". *If one looks closely in the chorus, the details on the screen shake a little. *This dancer is featured on the PAL boxart. *The Mashup for is the first unlockable Sweat Mashup in game. *If this song is second, third or fourth in any given Solo Medley, the Gold Move sound effect will not play. *The clock where the coach dances on is different between Wii and PS3: on Wii, it is dark red in the verses and dark blue in the chorus, and it reflects the sky; on PS3, it is red-brownish in the verses and aqua in the chorus, and it does not reflect anything. *On Xbox 360, the first pictograms of the routine slide much slower than the others. *Despite the fact that the song appears in the teaser for , the song is currently not available for the service. ** Additionally, the square in the teaser is actually the square found in the files. *There is a mistake in the square; both the dancer s bracelet and glove are shown on the right hand when the bracelet is actually on the left. ** Additionally, the dancer has a blue outline in the half-coach and in the remade version version, but in the remade square, the outline is still pink. *There is a pictogram on the Xbox 360 version of that does not appear on other consoles, nor in the remake. * The line "Back into Japan" is misspelled as "Back and do Japan". Gallery Game Files whatyouwait jd3 cover generic.jpg|''What You Waiting For?'' Whatyouwaitmu cover generic.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Sweat Mashup) Whatyouwait jdu cover generic.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Remake) Whatyouwait jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Whatyouwait jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games whatyouwait pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Whatyouwait jd3 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) whatyouwait jd3 coachmenu wii.png|Classic s coach selection screen (Wii) whatyouwait jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png|Classic s coach selection screen (Xbox 360) whatyouwaitmu coachmenu wii.png|Mashup s coach selection screen (Wii) Justdance whatyouwait easteregg.jpg|'' '' on the Just Dance background Promotional Images Whatyouwait promo coach.png Whatyouwait xbox360 boxart.jpg|The coach on the Xbox 360 boxart Whatyouwait katyperry code.jpg Whatyouwait wii boxart back.jpg|The coach on the back of the Wii boxart Behind the Scenes Whatyouwait bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Beta Elements Whatyouwait promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta screenshot (Note Baby player name) Whatyouwait promo gameplay 2.jpg|Beta version Whatyouwait beta.jpg|Another Beta gameplay, with much fewer details than the final version Whatyouwait beta 2.jpg|Another Beta picture Whatyouwait beta choreo 1.png|Another beta footage image Whatyouwait beta choreo 2.png|Another beta photo whatyouwait beta color scheme.PNG|Beta color scheme (green and red) Others Whatyouwait leg glitch.png|Glitch with the coach s legs Jd3 pal boxart.jpg|The coach on the PAL boxart Videos Official Music Video Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) Teasers What You Waiting For? - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) 'Mashup' What You Waiting For? (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Extractions What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) What You Waiting For? - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs by Gwen Stefani